


Not What They Thought

by Gallavich_Bitch



Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner ageplay, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Caregiver Spencer Reid, Dom Spencer Reid, Hotch rides Reid, Insecure Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Spencer Reid ageplay, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Top Spencer Reid, little hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Bitch/pseuds/Gallavich_Bitch
Summary: The team knows that Hotch and Reid are together and just assume that Reid is the sweet, blushing bottom and that Hotch is the manly top. They make it seem that way too on cases. What the team doesn't know is that after spending every waking moment so in control of every aspect of life, Hotch just likes to let go and bottom and be submissive to someone he trusts. Reid, who has spent his life with almost no control over most everything that's happened to him, relishes it and thoroughly enjoys topping and taking care of Hotch. Afte a hard case Garcia and the team kinda watch Hotch riding Reid life takes a turn from there
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178609
Kudos: 36





	Not What They Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I say a request somewhere asking to write a bottom Hotch Fanfic where he's caught riding Spencer. But me not being able to write anything unless ageplay/age regression is involved, here is my take on it.

The BAU team knew about the relationship between their boss and genius. Morgan didn't like it one bit. He didn't trust Hotch. He may have known the man for years but when it comes to Reid, the person whos a younger brother to him, Hotch was not on his trust list. He was afraid Hotch was using Reid for sex. The poor boy. Nope it was not what they thought at all. The BAU team always thought Reid was the sweet, blushing bottom who like to take it. The team saw Hotch as the manly top who like to give it to Reid. Well they definetly make it seem that way. 

~Previous Case~  
The basement was dark, wet, smelly. You could smell the drying blood and the sweat of the victims the unsub held in the past and of the victim the unsub was holding at the moment. Hotch was leading the team down the stairs, followed by Reid, then Morgan, and JJ. They hit the slightly flooded basement floor and shined there flashlights looking for any sign of life. 

"MMMMM" a muffled noise came from a storage closet to the right of Morgan. Quickly Morgan opened the door and watched as a young boy around the age of 15 fall into his arm. "BANG" the shot of a gun sounded around the not so abandoned basement. Out stepped an old man with grey hair, dark brown skin, a scar running down his face and old raggy clothing. As almost an instinct Hotch slowly moved into the front of Reid making JJ and Morgan take a quick look over. Morgan held onto the boy who was clinging onto the chocolate skinned man. "DROP THE GUN" JJ barked out to the old pedophile. 

"HAHAHAHHA" The old mans laughter echoed in the room. Rossi and Emily bounded down the stairs gun pointed. Rossi started yelling orders and destracting the man. Morgan slowly walked up the stairs with the young teen in arms who looked like a koala latching onto his mother. "PUT THE GODDAMN Gun DOWN!" Hotch screamed. "Or what hot stuff?! LET ME GUESS YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND ARE GUNNA ARREST ME? OH AGENT HOTCHNER I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND THE DOCTOR! I KNOW A LOT ABOUT YOU SEX LIFE TOO" Reid grew angry with the man "MR. CONNOR PUT YOUR GUN DOWN" Reid yelled shocking the others. "You know what Mr. Conner? You're a horrible man! You're a coward and discusting child fucker aren't ya? You're not gonna last one day in prison princess" Hotch teased the man. "BANG" The gun fired again. It almost hit Hotch in the arm but barly missed. No one was hurt well not yet. Reid lifted his gun shooting at the pedo for trying to hurt his boyfriend. He hit him right in the head, killing him instantly. They all stood there not moving. Rossi and JJ went upstairs to help Morgan with the boy knowing the two men would like a minute. Emily waved the paramedics who collected the body and going upstairs along with them.Reid gave Hotch a look. And not a good one per say. Hotch knew what may come. 

"Spence-" Hotch was come off with a had in his face silencing them. "We will talk later in your office but for now lets go to the hotel and packup" Reid walked right past Aaron and up the stairs like the rest of the team. 

~Meanwhile in Hotch's office~  
Garcia hopped on her bosses chair and set up small cameras."I wonder what I could catch on these" Garcia whispered to herself. Rossi called and told her how Reid shot the Unsub and how Hotch teased and egged him on today. Garcia had a smirk on her face. "I wonder how hard Hotch is gonna fuck Reid? Maybe over the desk, on the sofa, or maybe against the wall." Garcia knew how much her boss hated it when Reid shot and ended up killing the unsubs but that was part of the job. "I will be watching" she said sneaking out of the office and back to hers. She activated the cameras and saw a picture of the office. She shut it off waiting till later.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the team arrived that night. Garcia ran out to the bullpen to greet her friends with hugs and affection. You know regular stuff. Everybody laughed at her hugs except Hotch and Reid who were already heading to Hotch's office. Whispers broke out talking for a minute or two until Garcia remembered her cameras. She started giggling.

"Guys I did a thing" They all looked at the technical analyst with confused looks. "What did you do babygirl" she smiled and ran to her office making the rest of the team run after her. But not Rossi for his old Italian arse didn't want to run. They all went inside her lair and stood there. "I put cameras in Hotch's office" She said smugly. Emily cheered along with JJ, Morgan shook his head with a small smile, and Rossi laughed. 

"On the count of three turn them on I want to see what goes on" Emily said rubbing her hands together. Garcia looked up at the rest of the team seeing them nod. "3....2....1" Garcia clicked on and what popped on the screen was not what they were expecting. But they could not look away.

"OH MY GOD! HOTCH BOTTOMS" JJ squeaked out with a gasp. The image on the screen was of Hotch riding Reid. "Turn the volume on" Rossi said in shock that his best friend is riding the supposed innocent genius boy. Garcia turned the volume up.

"Fuck Aaron so pretty for me" Spencer said. Aaron moaned at the praise. "Gonna cum daddy" Hotch said with a gasped breathe. He bounced up and down on Reids cock with so much pleasure. Morgan gasped "Did Hotch call Reid Daddy?" He said with shock in his eyes. No one answered all to focused on there boss riding Reid. 

"Not yet baby, you're in trouble still. This is your punishment.You're gonna ride daddy and pleasure him all by yourself. Tell Daddy why you're in trouble then maybe you can come" Reid said smacking Hotch's ass as he sped up his pace. "This is like real fucking porn Garcia, AWESOME" Emily said leaning in closer. The BAU are a bunch of horny perverts. But no ones complaining.

"I messed with the Uh-uh-unsub when Daddy told me not t-to do it ag-gain." Reid smacked Hotch again making him continue with a low moan. "A-and I almost got sh-shot and h-urt, sorry DADDY!" Aaron yelled close to climax. "Good boy Aaron. Daddy's gonna cum, your gonna come with him" Reid said thrushting out of the bigs bosses chair and hitting Aarons prostate dead on. "AHHH" Aaron screamed. 

Hotch's pace slowed a little as he tensed up. Spencer thrusted in and out of his causing moans and gaspes from his boy. "So good for me baby, go ahead and come" Spencer said gently kissing Aaron in the mouth. With a muffled moan Aaron shot spurts of come between him and Spencer. He went limp in Reids arm as the younger man came inside of him. "That was hot" Garcia whispered. Everyone nodding along.

Spencer pulled out of Aaron causing him to whimper. Reid reached into his bag and grabbed a pink buttplug, slowly gliding it into his boyfriends hole. Aaron had a few tears on his face fromthe overstimulation as the plug brushed against his G-spot. "Did so good for me baby."Reid wiped Aarons tears and kissed all oer his face. Aaron giggled and it was like music to Spencers ears. "Hey babyboy can you look at me for a second" Aaron moved so he could look at Spencers eyes. "I noticed something when you where riding me baby" Aaron tilted his head with doe eyes. 

"Wonder what he noticed guys" Rossi said. Spencer continued, "I think Garcia may have put cameras in here. Because I know exactly how thi room looks and I can assure you that those small black dots arouns the room were not there before." Spencer said with a laugh. Aarons head snapped around the room seeing what his partner was talking about. "Gonna kill her and the team" Aaron mummbled grumpily. "Why do you wanna kill Garcia and everyone else baby?" Spence asked. Garcia and the team were standing at the computer with wide eyes knowing they had been caught. "Garcia put camwas and others watch i fink" Aaron was far into subspace and was slipping into littlespace at the same time. Spencer chuckled knowing thats was probably happened.

Spencer lifted Aaron up and dressing him. Spencer was a lot stronger then he looked and after a while of carring his boy, it was a lot easier. "Holy shit Pretty Boy's strong" Moragn mummbled. They all exited out of Garcias lair and into the bullpen, where Reid was holding Hotch on the platform. Spencers eye brow was up and he was looking at them. Garcia started. "Ok I put camera's in the office becuase I'm a pervy girl and the only reason we watched the video was so we could conclude what we thought" Garcia rambled. JJ began next, "We all thought you bottomed Reid because of how you act with one another in the office and on the field. We wanted to test out hypothesis. But omg look how cute he looks" JJ cooed at the pouting Aaron. Spencer walked down the platform and to the team. Aaron tensed but then calmed down when spence rubbed his back. 

Garcia, Emily and JJ approched the men and smiled. Aaron smiled a little smile making the girls coo at him. Emily tickled his stomach a little making him giggle. That was something none of them have heard. The girls gasped and smiled at their boss. "Can I hold him for you?" Garcia asked holding her hands out. Spencer gave her a look. "Baby, you wanna let go of Daddy so Garcia can hold you?" Aaron looked at everyone loosening his grip on his Daddy's collar. None of them were disgusted like he thought they would be. They were all smiling. They were fine with him being like this. Aaron turned to Garcia and made grabby hands for her. "Aunt Penny hold" He whispered. Garcia's smile got brighter. All the girls squelled at the name. Hotch looked at the girls and squelled too. Garcia took Hotch noticing that he was in fact lighter then they all thought and put him on her hip. "Hey Buttercup am I now your aunt Penny" Garcia asked the "little boy". He nodded his head fast up and down. "Yepy!" He pointed to JJ and Emily. "Tats Aunt JJ and Aunt Em" He said gaining a hug from the others. When Hotch wasn't looking Penelope turned her head to Spencer. "Hey pretty boy, I'm taking ducky here to my lair with the girls" Spencer nodded. "Hey Ducky you, Aunt Penny, Aunt Em, and Aunt JJ are gonna go to my cool lair and eat candy!" Garcia exclaimed making Aaron clap and cheer with the girls. As Garcia sped walked away from the men Hotch yelled over he shoulder. "I gonna go gets candies Daddy!!! Be careful of them monswers" Hotch giggled. Spence looked at Morgan and Rossi. 

"Guys tomorrow when Hotch and I come in don't tease him.It took him months to even slip wth me ad I don't want all our hard work to go away. He could never be like this with Hailey and I don't want him to feel bad about himself" Spencer said looking at the older men. The one like his brother and the other like his father. Hotch looked up to them and if they mess wih him, he'd be heart broken. Morgan pulled him in for a hug. "We'd never do that to him. I feel so bad for assuming he was using you and saying some mean things. But we promise we won't tease him or tell anybody else. Also when he's not in his headspace thing or whatever, we will treat him as our boss and leader. Our respect for him won't ever go away. He's strong" Morgan admitted and Rossi nodded along. "I also want to be his uncle" Derek added on quickly. Rossi laughed and started "The man has always been like a grandson to me. And when he was younger I always saw a child like nature in him. 

Thats how the rest of the night went. The girls hyping Aaron up on chocolate and Spencer having to call his sugar high boy down.

~Last Part~  
Spence and Aaron woke up the next morning in Aarons bed. "Goodmorning bubba" Spencer said from his big spoon position behind Aaron. "goo mornin" Hotch said sweetly. But then he remembered last nights events. Tears started to well up in his eyes and a panic attack made it's way through him. Spence took notice of his little boys panic and sat up, pulling Hotch to his chest. "Shhhh baby, breathe with me hun" They took long, deep breaths and Aaron calmed down. He grabbed Spencers shirt and tucked his head in the crook of his Daddies neck.

Spencer smiled a little bit and held his baby. "Wanna tell Daddy what that was Aaron?" Hotch looked up slightly making eye contact. "Everyone found out Daddy, gon make fun of aaron." the little one mummbled. Spence lifted up his babies head, kissing his lips softly. "No hunny, remember last night? Aunt Penny gave you a bunch of candy and Grandpa Rossi gave you $5 for calming down. They won't make fun of you. They respect Boss Man Hotch and they love Little Baby Aaron" Spencer said. After a few minutes they both got dressed and ready for work. Spencer putting a pull-up on Hotchjust in case.

They arrived at work and the team greeted both guys normally. Thats how it was the rest of the day. No mention of last night, no more talk of the sex, and no one was teasing Aaron like he thought. Everyone had left except for the main profilers. Morgan and Emily were messign with one another, Reid and JJ were talking about child needs and stuff, and Garcia and Rossi were taling about how to make the perfect pasta. Hotch walked out his office and cleared his throat catching the attention of everyone. They all smiled at him. 

Hotch shifted a little at the smiles "Umm I want to say thanks for not telling anyone my secret and/or teasing me" He said in a mono tone voice with his head down. When no one said anything he shifted again, thinking about running away. A strong of arms wrapped around the man. He looked up and saw Morgan hugging him, followed by JJ, then Emily,then Rossi and Garcia. They all broke apart and Rossi was the first to speak. "We il mio bel ragazzo don't care about what you do. We support you and appreciate you" Rossi kissed his cheek and moved away for Reid to kiss his boyfriend and pick him up and onto his hip. "Weally" Hotch said lokking at all the nods. 

It all started because a pervy tec genius set up camera in the boss' office and his team watching him ride his Daddy. But in the end Hotch was a bottom, a little, and there boss. WHich in the beginning thats Not What They Thought  
-THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm pretty proud of it and there will be more tothe series later


End file.
